


The Echo of My Sweet Dream

by zayden



Category: Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice
Genre: Character Death, Dubious Consent, M/M, Memory Loss, Rape/Non-con Elements, alternative universe, pre-Batman！Bruce
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2018-11-10
Packaged: 2019-08-11 13:40:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 7
Words: 18,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16476617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zayden/pseuds/zayden
Summary: 卡尔在火车上小睡了一会儿，做了一个梦。





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 警告：半AU；年龄操作有；非配对角色死亡有，noncon会有，dubcon会有；三观不正会有；ooc已经有了，请谨慎决定是否阅读

 

比大宅的年纪更大的是韦恩家族的棺柩楼。这片墓园在托马斯·韦恩与玛莎·韦恩过世前都被保养的非常美丽，生机勃勃的程度堪比帕尔赛福涅的庭院，常春藤在铁皮栅栏上攀爬，过道两边铺着翠绿色的草皮，用风信子、黄水仙和玫瑰加以点缀，装饰盆栽里的球类植物会随着时令变化，乍一眼看去不会想到这是埋葬死人的地方。

需要谨记：那是在韦恩墓园失去它的两位守陵人以前。

现在，布鲁斯穿过杂草丛生的土地，手里捏着一束鲜活的花，正要去给新墓上坟。他不了解花的喻意和种类，只说了自己的需要，礼貌谢绝店员关于人造花的提议。没必要用添加了香氛的绢布、铁丝与染料的混合体来表达他的悼念。阿尔弗雷德·潘尼沃斯无论在生前或死后都是一个经典老做派的英国绅士，想必也不会放任任何奇美拉类型的人造物被放置到自己的墓前，否则仅仅是这一点就足以让他从棺柩里爬出来，好给布鲁斯再上一堂贵族文化课。

这么去想的话，这个注意还真有点吸引人，只可惜布鲁斯不确定死于爆炸的人是否还有推开石棺的双臂。

那是他这周唯一一次离开宅邸，经过的路上都是镁光灯和叫喊声，以及用力拍击车窗的声音，所有人都只能隔着厚实的玻璃和他说话，像是在水里发声，为了确保被听得清楚而做足了口型和表情，企图从已经闭合的车窗缝隙里塞进自己的名片，那场面相当滑稽，并让他的名字像是某种需要默念的咒语。布鲁斯不想再来第二回了，所以没再出过门，直到今天。他必须得出来，否则花就要谢了。

 

哥谭阴郁的阳光透过建筑顶部的彩绘玻璃投掷到一座天使雕塑上，让它看起来仿佛忽然间获得新生。

他目不斜视，直冲自己的目标走去。半分钟后，这名在意义与形式上都已经完全孑然一身的年轻韦恩陷入惊诧之中。

棺柩楼有一半被毁了，从外部无法看出来，但内里堪比灾害现场。破碎的大理石散落了一地，还有陈旧的碎玻璃渣，有些几近粉末，靠近里侧的十九世纪以前的棺柩塌陷了一半，好在还没有皮肤萎缩的骷髅滚到布鲁斯脚边，所有遗体都被埋葬在了全新的废墟之中，没有一寸沾染了尘埃，这说明距离事发时间过去不久。

从他的右侧传来一声响动。

布鲁斯仍未从震惊中恢复，下意识的扭头看过去。

一个怪物正站在背光的地方，半张脸埋藏在阴影里，有双蓝眼睛穿透了黑雾与光线里飘散的尘埃，朝他投视过来。他立刻被那种明显缺乏感情，却仍然看起来像是在审判他人的眼神慑住，浑身都紧绷起来。

“你是谁？”他厉声问。

没有口头回答，但怪物往前迈出了一步，跌跌撞撞，似乎站不稳。他有着壮年男人的外貌，蓄着厚重的胡须，黑色的卷发上黏着碎叶与尘土，正拿两眼紧盯着布鲁斯。

“退回去，否则我会——”他的话停在这里。

否则他会什么？布鲁斯不知道他还能做什么。一周以前他还不是一个人，但现在他是这片刻有韦恩名字的土地上仅剩的那个人。

什么样的怪物才会袭击一所即将被废弃的墓园？

怪物又往前迈了一步。他正在用力的眨眼睛，表情很痛苦，就好像视力收到了阻碍。布鲁斯立刻意识到自己该抓住这个机会，决定先出手攻击或是逃跑。对方看起来快有六尺高，高大健壮，满脸凶相，很有可能就是造成这一片混乱的罪魁祸首，虽然在场看不到任何工具，但毫无疑问很危险。布鲁斯学过一些技巧，如果狠下心的话，他确信自己能找到击打对方喉咙的机会。

但超过一分钟后，仍然没有人动。

“你避开了我父母和阿福的棺柩。”他忽然听到自己说。

怪物停住了脚步，但不像是听明白了他在说什么，而是从他的语气里读到了什么。他皱着眉，歪过头看着布鲁斯，表情变得疑惑起来。

布鲁斯扭头看向那片废墟里完好无损的那一面，自己也很疑惑，但只是耸耸肩。

“我不知道为什么，但谢谢。”

然后他迈过一堆乱石的残骸，走到他的目标前，把花放了上去。布鲁斯让手掌在他的监护人的名字上停滞了片刻。身后依然没有声音。

于是他继续走向棺柩楼的出口，再一次路过那尊栩栩如生的天使雕塑，然后在被彩绘玻璃晕染过的光线下回过头，发觉自己不可思议的平静，甚至心跳都没有加快过。

他语气冷淡的说：“我要回去了，你想一起来吗？”

依然没有回答。布鲁斯走出去，没隔一会儿，他听见踉跄的脚步声跟上自己。

 

怪物真的是个怪物，他似乎什么都不懂，或是什么都不记得了。

布鲁斯把他领进如今空无一人的韦恩大宅，匆忙找出一套他父亲以前的棒球衫和运动裤，然后又把他带去浴室。但在面对淋浴间和浴缸的时候，怪物只是瞪他，看看被拧开的花洒，接着又继续瞪他，好像布鲁斯才是有什么毛病的那一个。

他拿这种瞪人比赛没辙，最后只好捋起袖子，亲自去替他脱衣服。他被不轻不重的推开了三次，有一回还差点在湿漉漉的地面上滑到，好在怪物及时握住了他的小臂，动作快到布鲁斯甚至没有看清是怎么回事，手劲也大的过分，但他立刻抓住了这个机会，趁机把好不容易赤裸了的怪物推进淋浴间里，犹豫片刻后自己也跟了进去。

这回怪物终于没再推开他了，但那似乎是因为这个什么也不懂的家伙认定了自己一旦松开手，布鲁斯就还会再滑倒，很可能要在坚硬的棱角上摔到头破血流，他仍然没说过话，但布鲁斯就是能从那种眼神里看出他的意思来，他懒得去纠正这种幼稚的想法，更是乐得趁机往那头乱糟糟的卷发里挤椰味洗发露。

 

“我假设你能理解我的意思，所以，你有名字吗？”

漫长的二十分钟之后，布鲁斯也不得不换上了干燥的新衣服，他带着同样焕然一新的怪物又开始往厨房走。事关下厨与独自生存能力的时候，阿尔弗雷德总认为他是在胡扯，但其实布鲁斯确实会一点厨艺，只是一看就能会的那种简餐，例如早餐食物和沙拉，但他没想过要去证明自己的说法，在这之前也从来没有亲自下厨的必要。

“我猜你不是不会说话，只是不想说，失忆通常也会造成心因性的失声，所以不用在意，我只是随口一问。”

他拿出培根和鸡蛋，把吐司放进考面包机里，平底锅放上炉灶，拿出黄油，思考片刻后又从橱柜里翻出一盒意面和第二个锅。

“当然，你也有可能是一个通缉犯，误打误撞闯进了我的家族墓园，现在只是在假装自己什么都不懂，虽然我觉得你并不像。”

在烧水和用黄油热锅的间隙，布鲁斯扭过头，怪物正站在门廊位置，穿着他父亲的旧衣服，肌肉把所有皱褶都填满了，因此看上去倒也不像是任何人的鬼魂，或会让他觉得哪里不自在。他的表情有些僵硬，但更多是好奇，在注意到布鲁斯看向自己后，他像是得到了什么许可，于是走过来，浑身都散发着强烈的热度。这是布鲁斯在淋浴间里就注意到了的一点，怪物的体温很高，但算不上危险，可能是发烧或是附加症。布鲁斯在心底记上一笔，提醒自己在安顿完他后去查证一下。

“不过我必须警告你，如果你没法给我一个名字，我有可能会在之后称呼你的时候叫你怪物。”

布鲁斯没解释为什么，选择歪过头去观察对方的反应，但他只是面无表情的看着布鲁斯。

布鲁斯假笑了一下。

“如果你不理解怪物的意思，抱歉，那不是什么好词。”

锅发出兹兹的响声，黄油的香味弥漫开，布鲁斯往里放进两片培根，再在空余出来的地方打上尽量多的蛋，在旁边的另一口锅里烧上水，再拿出烤好的吐司。他后知后觉的想到自己应该留出一口小锅来煮红茶的，于是又扭头看了怪物一眼，对方仍然在盯着他，布鲁斯不知道自己到底有什么好看的，但也不是很介意。

“希望你可以接受牛奶。”

怪物没说话，但是接过了他递来的烤吐司，在几秒内就全部吃光了。布鲁斯好笑的看着他，单纯用肉眼去观测的话，怪物的年纪应该比他大上不少，看起来约莫三十出头，有张英俊但严厉的脸，吃起东西来的样子却比孩子还猴急，惹得向来只在贵族学校与阿尔弗雷德管教下依据严格礼仪规范进食的韦恩很想叹气，又想戏剧性的鼓掌。

他从怪物手里拿过空盘，往里铺上泛着油光的培根和单面蛋，再递了出去。只是背过身去往锅里放掰碎的意面的间隙，布鲁斯看到怪物的盘子又空了，而且本人嘴唇发亮，表情仍然很严肃。这回他直接翻了翻眼睛，把正要拿出杯子的手缩回去，直接递过去整盒的牛奶，提前把开口拉开了。

“或许我不该给你那么多蛋白质。”他像是自言自语的埋怨道，随后终于忍不住，抿着嘴笑了一下。

 

 

 

 

*墓地段落描写部分参考恰恰的《幸存者》

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

 

 

在解析梦时，有出发旅行在梦中乃是死亡的象征的说法，在幼儿时期，当儿童问起一位死者去了哪里，其监护人或保姆会回答说那人已经‘远行’了，有人不赞同死亡喻意必然源于这个起始，因为在诗者间也存在这种象征手法，称死后世界为‘没有任何旅人能够归来的乌有之乡，’屡次把死比作‘最后的旅行’，这是在古代时已经形成的观念，古埃及人会在木乃伊旁留下‘死者之书’，作为逝者最后旅行的指南。

布鲁斯深以为然，这也是为什么在他意识到自己正在做梦后，他的反应是：为什么是这里？为什么是这样？

在梦里，他又回到了韦恩墓园，在棺柩楼里不知疲倦的前行，过廊被无限拉长，两边都是彩绘玻璃与天使雕塑，他被自己的双腿牵引着迈开步伐，似乎拥有了自我意识，正要将他带去哪里。根据当前心态可以判断是阿尔弗雷德的棺柩所在地，他知道新砌的石墩仍然光滑，尚且没有任何的磨损，雕刻嵌金的名字得体大方，没有墓志铭，只有一行年月日，完全根据老管家在世前的意思来安排的。

他也知道自己迟早会梦到阿尔弗雷德，甚至希望如此。

但他以为这个梦会是阿福要远行，在梦中与自己道别，或只是一个远远的背影也好。他的老管家本应要年逾五十，他计划在那时候挤出一个小小的假期来犒劳自己，布鲁斯曾问过他的计划，结果却发现那个假期里也包含了自己。他在当时拒绝了，还撅起嘴抱怨说‘带着自己的雇主一起？那就算不上是假期了，阿福’，但阿尔弗雷德只是回以高深莫测的一笑，仍然坚持要他空出时间来陪同自己。

这才是布鲁斯会愿意梦到的，他与阿福一同出发旅行，哪怕是要去一个没有返程的乌有之乡也好，无论这样的梦是否包含了某种事后会令他胆战心惊的喻意，至少在梦中的此刻，布鲁斯确信自己会为此感到快乐。

但那绝不该是像现在这样的，他在不久前已经成年了，成年人的梦不应该是这样现实且明确的。

他想要醒过来。

这里没有阿尔弗雷德鲜活的身影，也没有他的父母向他微笑，他见到的是长廊尽头三尊摆放整齐的棺柩，撒着白色的花瓣，在彩绘玻璃下泛着圣洁且漠然的光，光是目光触及到那个平面都令布鲁斯痛苦难忍，却仍然无法控制自己的身体。

脚步背叛意志与心愿的停在棺柩跟前，布鲁斯已经开始无法呼吸，即便是在梦里也感受到了窒息与恐慌症发作的前兆，他的双眼很快就被溢出的泪水填满，视线却依然清晰。

在他眼前，三个棺柩的棺盖一齐震动，开始往外溢血。

然后是一声震耳欲聋的轰鸣。

 

三分钟之后，布鲁斯匆忙穿过走廊，跑向另一端他为怪物备置好的客房，声音是从那里传来的，伴随的还有响彻宅邸的咆哮和低吼。那声音叫他毛骨悚然，也越发的担忧，他在门口停住时犹豫自己是否得敲门，但随即又听到一声痛苦的叫喊，于是直接推门而入。

他率先看到的是破碎的窗台、烧毁一半的飘散纱帘、被某种武器刻出延续大约一英尺左右的穿孔的墙壁，最后才是他的怪物房客在大床上激烈颤抖着的背影。

布鲁斯瞪大眼睛，然后扑过去想要扶起他，发现对方纹丝不动，正紧紧抱着自己的头，两手挡住了脸，掌心贴近拇指的部分捣住着眼睛，似乎用力极大。

“快松开！”他喊了一次，发现对方仍然不肯放手，于是加深语气，与此同时去使劲抓那些蜷曲的手指。

“立刻把手放下来！”布鲁斯竭力维持着冷静，但感到冷汗正在从背后溢出来，打湿贴身的睡衣，忽然之间，他也止不住的轻颤起来，腾升起一股自己并没有醒来的错感。

“你会把自己弄瞎的，拜托，别这样，请别这样。”

他的语气似乎动摇了怪物，后者从胸膛里扯出一声粗哑的喘息，然后慢慢的任由他把手拉开，布鲁斯屏住呼吸，直到看见紧阖的眼帘下眼球正在高速转动，他才把这口气松出来，几乎也要脱力的也倒进床单里。

但现在还不行，即便顺从布鲁斯的意思放开了手，怪物仍在发颤，咬紧牙关时下巴绷出了明显的筋脉，脸色通红，看起来可怕极了。

“你到底怎么了？”布鲁斯无助的问，他从未见过这样的病，没有实质性伤害，似乎只是癔症，却真实的给他的怪物带去了生理性的痛苦，他只好握紧对方的一只手，另一只试探性的去触碰那张绷紧的脸，小心翼翼的触摸着眼眶。

怪物发出一声抗拒的低吼，然后忽然无比清晰的说：“滚开。”那把声音有太久没使用的粗粝感，像是听到两片磨砂纸正在反复碰撞。

布鲁斯的手指僵在原地，连带整个人都静止了。

“你真的会说话。”他喃喃道，紧跟着又涨红了脸，“滚开？你要我在这个时候滚开？”他咬牙切齿，怒瞪着仍然闭着眼睛的怪物。但他的怒火没能维持超过三秒，在他面前，怪物又叫了一声，被布鲁斯握紧的手挣脱开后再度回到了脸上，用力按住自己的眼睛。

但这回布鲁斯去扯的时候，他一点也拉不开他了，这叫他惊诧又慌乱，感觉自己未来好几年的情绪起伏都在这一刻被提前支付了出去，却又拿这个固执的家伙无可奈何。

“告诉我你究竟怎么了，我该怎么帮你？”他急迫的问，试图去捧起对方的脸，但怪物只是反复摇头，又一次陷入缄默，紧紧咬住牙齿，从胸膛深处溢出痛苦的低吼和咆哮。

“好吧，好吧，你也不知道。”布鲁斯点点头，好像理解了对方的意思，他逼迫自己停止颤抖。想想别人这时候会怎么做。他告诉自己。想想阿尔弗雷德这时候会怎么做。他冷静了下来。

“跟着我的节奏呼吸。”布鲁斯说，紧跟着自己做了一次示范，“一进一出，慢慢来，没事的。可以吗？”

两分钟后，怪物的胸膛忽然停止起伏，布鲁斯立刻警惕的阖上嘴，直到看见对方颤抖的呼出第一口气。

“很好，你做的很棒。”他惊喜的瞪大眼睛，声音却放的极轻，“再来一次，好吗？为我再来一次。”

怪物照做了。

他们维持着这个别扭的姿势在原地待了很久，断断续续的总计做了十五次深呼吸，怪物终于彻底放松下来，由原本侧躺的姿势该为正面仰躺，完全瘫软进身下的床单里。布鲁斯滑下去跪到他身边，膝盖深陷入床铺里，仍然在轻缓的摩挲着对方的头皮，让手指在卷曲坚硬的黑发间穿梭。

“是噩梦吗？”布鲁斯低声问。

怪物没有回答，但偏了一下头，他仍然紧闭着眼睛，但眼球停止了急速转动，只剩下睫毛轻颤着，表情透露出一种深入骨髓的疲倦来。

“我该问你究竟对我的房间做了什么的。”布鲁斯抬头环视周围，茫然又疑惑，并且对怪物又开始缄默不语感到恼火，但也没有别的办法。他叹了口气，摇摇头。

“但你的噩梦中断了我的，所以我会暂且放过你一次。”他无奈的说，“继续睡吧，你这烦人的大怪物。”

在布鲁斯收回手指，要从床边撤开时，一只手抓住他的手腕，掌心粗糙滚烫，力道过大，把他的腕骨捏的生疼。布鲁斯很小心的没有立刻扯开，只是顺着施力的方向靠过去一点，贴近怪物依然紧皱眉头着的脸庞。

“卡尔。”他闭着眼睛说，字词从嘴里挨个蹦出来，相当生硬，“梦到……名字，卡尔。”

布鲁斯愣住了，一时间不知道如何回答。

“……好吧。”他说完，发现自己的手腕仍然没被放开。思考片刻后，他又温和的问：“那么卡尔，你愿意让我留下来待一会儿吗？”

这是阿尔弗雷德会做的事，布鲁斯告诉自己，在无助的人陷入困境时给予支持和陪伴。这听起来像是他的老管家会做的事，也是他为自己做过的事。

他的手腕没被放开，卡尔也没有说话。于是布鲁斯爬回床上，让空着的手重新滑进那头卷曲的黑发里。

 

 

 

*第一段来自《弗洛伊德心理哲学》梦的象征作用


	3. Chapter 3

 

卡尔在韦恩大宅里住了下来。

长达三天内他都在噩梦里外挣扎，偶尔才会醒，不喝水也不进食，一开始布鲁斯气坏了，紧跟着再是吓坏了，他不需要自己捡来的流浪汉死在家中，一周两个葬礼哪怕是对这名韦恩而言也实在太过，可偏偏布鲁斯发现自己根本管不动他，字面意义。

事实证明，一开始他给对方取的那个称号一点没错，因为卡尔该死的就是个怪物，他莫名其妙的像只船锚，一旦陷进床铺里就再也拔不出来了，不是普通的体重沉或是肌肉密集，而是在布鲁斯动用肢体力量去全力拉扯时也纹丝不动，明明本人就在接近半昏迷状态的熟睡里也一样，这根本匪夷所思。

而且哪怕三天滴水未进，卡尔也没有表现出任何不良反应，嘴唇没有起皮，脸色没有惨白，他甚至还能出汗，这种体质绝对非人，但他是布鲁斯自己带回来的，因此也实在没有资格抱怨什么，导致年轻的韦恩在这事上只能和自己生闷气，睡眠不安稳之余还时不时会惊醒，得在卡尔半夜忽然开始痛呼的时候立刻赶去看他。

这也让布鲁斯完全找不到忙自己的事的空隙，时刻都奔走在走廊、准备食物，还有查看卡尔之间，他真不知道阿尔弗雷德以前是怎么做到的，反正三天之后他已经觉得自己快要累垮了。但他还不能放松，今天有多余的项目等待处理。他需要去接应日常供给，定期整理大宅的佣人也会回来，他计划让他们把宅邸除了卧室与一楼以外的部分全部蒙上白布再封锁起来，因为已经看不出留着的必要了。另外，他还得联系一只团队来修理客房和韦恩墓园，理由都不好解释，肇事者也确实没给过他理由，但想必没人敢过问。

最后，还有一个最严峻的问题。哥谭警局昨晚致电了大宅，布鲁斯当时忙于准备晚餐没有接，但哪怕他就在电话边上守着也不会接的。警局像是早就料到会这样，于是准备了一段口信，简单扼要的说今天会派人来通知布鲁斯案情进展，令他感觉自己仿佛变成了壁炉上那只比他年纪更大的巴洛克风格时钟，秒针与分针永远相差一拍，时感错乱又无从下手去修复。

 

今天正是第四天。

布鲁斯依靠在大厅的沙发上，感觉疲惫已经渗入了自己的骨髓。但他仍然维持着坐姿，冲身边的佣人点头微笑，给出准确的指示，力求他们能在最短时间内完成任务，只偶尔和米娜多交谈几句。

他没想到米娜会来。

她是阿尔弗雷德亲自引荐的女佣，年纪比布鲁斯大上几岁，俄罗斯移民，现在就读于哥谭市立大学，正在攻克经济学位，课余时间做家佣补贴生活和学费，布鲁斯疑心自己的管家把米娜当成了另一个女儿在对待，对她很是照顾，每次看到他们间的互动都会让他有些不自在，但更多是阵阵的心软。可是现在看到她那种颓然的模样，似乎理应与他感同身受，布鲁斯却只觉得手脚发麻，呼吸卡顿，负罪感涌上来把他吞没。

她不久前才哭过，鼻尖泛着红色，眼圈有些肿。

“韦恩少爷，”米娜说，“我来为您准备晚餐，您和您的客人今晚想吃什么？”

这话熟稔的令布鲁斯感觉自己像被惊雷劈中，不由得畏缩了一下，然后勉强挤出一个和煦的微笑，“不用了，米娜，和他们一起回去吧，我可以自己解决的。”

在他们身旁，忙碌了一整个上午的佣人们正在陆续离开，他们在鞋跟与地面接触的咯哒声间窃窃私语，以此掩盖自己的声音，用竖起的手背挡住嘴唇，以此避免被精明敏感的人阅去唇语，好像这样剩下的两个人就不会知道他们究竟在说什么。布鲁斯憎恶这种形式上的同情和自以为是的体贴，太过愚蠢了，可对他们发火必然会被解读成迁怒，隔日就要上报，记者会潜入庄园只为了拍到他对镁光灯咆哮咒骂的狰狞面孔，这不是没有发生过。

一整座城市都在翘首以待着一个人的自我毁灭，布鲁斯·韦恩的一生正是哥谭独此一家的时下最热歌剧，剧情跌宕起伏，主演年轻俊美，还有最博人泪水的悲剧性收场。太多人想知道最终场次会在何时开幕，迫不及待要看到他的彻底崩塌、想知道他计划以何种方式杀死自己。布鲁斯不会让他们如愿的。

他只庆幸今天卡尔的状态还好，全程都留在屋内没有出来过，并且安静的仿佛根本不存在。

布鲁斯很想要去看看他怎么样了。

但在他跟前，这名以往总是很快就会妥协的女孩却在摇头，表情很坚持。

“请让我照顾您，韦恩少爷。”米娜说。那副坚强的面具不适合她，光是这几个字已经让她看起来快要哭了。

“真的不用，米娜。”于是他站起来，不知道自己现在究竟是什么感受，但明白应该给予对方安抚，便温和的说：“我没事的，但你有事，你还有学习和课程，你明天还有工作，你现在还得赶回市内去看你的孩子。”

没有一个字发自肺腑，连表情都苍白无力，他甚至没用心去伪装自己的不耐。阿尔弗雷德该对他失望透顶。但布鲁斯知道米娜并不属于韦恩家族的悲剧戏目中的一角，只是一名同理心极强的观众，正货真价实在为他感到悲哀。

他其实想质问她：为什么。

你不知道阿尔弗雷德究竟是怎么死的吗？你不知道为什么他会在那栋事务所里吗？你为什么不责怪我？

他没有开口。

“我……”女孩蜷缩进自己的胸口，随着每一个字的吐出都像是被尖锐的边角刺中，即便真正伤人的话并未出口。她在布鲁斯提到孩子时终于明显动摇起来。米娜的嘴唇哆嗦着，她太过善良了。

“但我不该在这个时候让您……潘尼沃斯先生不会……”她说不下去了，眼泪终于还是掉了下来。

“噢，米娜。”布鲁斯叹息，仿佛收到了什么无可奈何的打击。

“天哪！抱歉、我很抱歉，韦恩少爷！”她哽咽着回答，只因为自己说出了一个名字就惊慌失措。但布鲁斯无言的走过去，给出一个距离得体但饱含安慰意味的拥抱，在相识的三年间，这是他们的第一个肢体接触。米娜看起来被这一下彻底击碎了，她再也说不出什么话来，分开后只能冲他胡乱的点点头，然后快步跟着剩余的人离开宅邸。

布鲁斯在原地待了一会儿，数着自己的心跳，发觉内心仍然平静，没有波澜，于是坐回到沙发上。

 


	4. Chapter 4

 

忙碌时的时间走的格外快，或许这是疲惫过度导致的心理性负荷感错乱，但从某一刻起，布鲁斯忽然间什么都感受不到了，一种麻木的空虚充盈全身，仿佛他再没有束缚手脚的义务和责任，因此什么都能做到，也什么都不用去做，就像个真正的鬼魂那样。

入夜之后，二楼走廊始终维持宁静，布鲁斯便没有去看卡尔，选择先准备晚餐，今晚是简单的煎牛排，他的火候拿捏得很不错，但在做酸土豆泥时错判了柠檬汁的用量。他留下了双人份的在冰箱里，然后联络了一家私人承包商在下周来修复韦恩墓园，开始耐心的等待。

门很快就被敲响了。

有一瞬间，布鲁斯要去开门的手指定格再原地，想着这次会是谁的讣告。

“……韦恩先生。”詹姆斯·戈登警探站在门廊前，正忙于抖落外套上的水珠，向他潦草的点了一下头，因此错过了年轻人短暂的失态。他的新拍档布鲁斯并不认识，向他自我介绍说叫约翰·怀特。

怀特警探清清嗓子，很是正式的皱着眉，对他说：“抱歉，韦恩先生，我们这么晚才来，肯定打扰了你的计划。”

布鲁斯想把门重新阖在他的脸上，但知道不能那么做。通过刚才的这句话，他已经确信自己将极其厌恶这个人，这是一种自我防御机制延伸出的本能，所有面对过镁光灯和社媒贪狼的人都会有。

于是他回以微笑，“不，完全不会，快请进。”

 

他们在沙发上落座，两个警探一边，一个遗孤一边，双方严肃的像是置身在审讯室里。布鲁斯心底想要发笑，开口时却彬彬有礼的问他们喝些什么。怀特警探立刻答说水就可以，谢谢，戈登警探仰头看向他，嘴唇嚅嗫一会儿，最终低下去，说和他的搭档一样就行。他的眼里有一种似乎能与布鲁斯感同身受的痛苦被禁锢在其中，但他们都知道他不能，再过几年，十几年，或许可以。

一个无关紧要的细节趁机击中他，他隐约记得十年前戈登警探对他的称呼是‘布鲁斯’，现在想来，很可能是他记错了。

简短的寒暄必不可少，对于贵族出生的人而言是礼节性矜持的必须，对于警探们而言是社会道德上默认的必须。

刚成年不久的韦恩继承人有种独到的魅力，他并不像家族的其他人那样拥有锐利的足以用棱角杀人的美貌，而是一种更偏向柔和的好看，他继承了父亲的高颧骨和长脸型，会随着年月加深的棕发，但最大程度上改变了他的气质的是那双眼睛，深邃狭长，颜色像丰收的果实，因为常年居住在一间充斥着鬼魂的大宅而显得无光、死气沉沉，充斥着悲剧性的温柔和不可调和的矛盾感。

他在说话时也有这种味道， 斟字酌句间让人联想不到任何不好的东西，却无法从那种自己无论说什么都只会伤害到他的氛围里摆脱出来。

“我们……我们有了一些进展，韦恩先生。”戈登磕绊的说，“沃森局长坚持要面对面的通知你。”

“想必你会更希望在自己家中听到消息，所以我们来造访了。”他的拍档接下去，在看到布鲁斯张口时举起一只手打断，告诉他：“没事的，韦恩先生，这对我们不是麻烦。”

布鲁斯阖上嘴，又笑了一次。

“谢谢你们的体贴，也请替我向沃森局长转达。”他的神态忧郁，“是什么消息？”

“是这样的，我们的犯罪现场调查小组已经分析出了炸药的成分，根本就是个粗制滥造的玩意儿，应该是嫌犯在家中自制的，我们发现的材料大多可以在市内就找到贩卖地点，目前正由我与詹姆斯主导的小队进行来源排查。”

说到这里，怀特警探呼出一口气，拿起水杯，戈登立刻补充了一些无关的信息，单纯只是在持续对话，自告奋勇做起了白噪音的背景板，他似乎察觉到了什么。

但布鲁斯无暇去顾及，即便知道这就是他们在这里的原因，他仍然不喜欢这个话题，永远不会喜欢这个话题。他的心跳加快了，迟钝的感觉开始薄化，身体从指尖与脚趾开始发麻，小指冰凉。

“——谢谢你们的通知，我不怀疑你们肯定能够尽快找到嫌犯。”他听到自己说，忽然间正在感受耳鸣，像是飞机升空时的那种体验，鼓膜被震的发麻，以至于隐隐作痛。他用力眨了眨眼睛，吞咽一次口水，那感觉没有消退。

“另外，如果可以的话，我们也想咨询一些信息。”有人这么说。

布鲁斯茫然的看过去，发觉自己并不知道是谁提出的问题。他走神了，控制权不在手里，此时只好点头。

“我们还想知道为什么潘尼沃斯先生会在那间事务所里，韦恩先生。”是怀特。

他说：“因为根据行程和他此行的目的来看，他是以你的监护人的身份去替你敲定继承韦恩夫妇名下留给你的基金遗产一事的，你上个月成年了，对吗？总算可以正式接管父母名下的基金会和韦恩集团了，想必你对此也期待已久。”

布鲁斯没有作答，张大了眼睛。

警探继续说下去：“让我们很疑惑的一点是：因为案发当时受到袭击的其实是会所隔壁的一间当铺，所以最开始我们并没有认为嫌犯瞄准的受害者是潘尼沃斯先生，只将他视作受牵连的人，但现在有证据表示事实可能并非那么简单。”

呼吸在变得困难，所以该把指甲攥进掌心，深深陷入皮肤，用痛觉换回感知和意识，这总能奏效。

他冷静的问：“什么证据？”

“行程安排，韦恩先生。我们发现当天本应出席的人是你。”怀特痛快的告诉他，“为什么你没有去？”

布鲁斯的呼吸彻底停止了。

他的脸色想必非常难看，因为面前的警探正在冲他微笑。

布鲁斯知道自己是对的，他不喜欢这个人，因为他似乎只会说实话。哪怕是在面对一个刚刚丧失了自己唯一亲属的年轻男孩，这个男人依然咄咄逼人，一心沉浸在自己的世界之中，打定主意要把真相从他人口中强拽出来。这其实很好，布鲁斯也是一样，可他现在说不出话了，喉咙几乎闭合。

有脚步声从楼梯口传来。

布鲁斯慢了半拍才意识到氛围古怪，然后看见怀特警探正惊诧的看着门廊口，而戈登的手按在了后腰上，他立刻扭过头。

卡尔就站在那里，仍然穿着他父亲的衣服，面无表情，两手松垮的垂落在身侧，那让他本应是漠然的神态看起来反倒像是某种出于对自身的自信而产生的全然坦荡，仿佛这座世代归属韦恩家族的宅邸在外界不知情的某一刻已经易主，而新主人正是这名昨天夜晚还在撕裂喉咙的痛呼的无名怪物。

对上他的视线时，这个怪物张口说：“布鲁斯。”

在其他人的注意力都集中在卡尔身上时，布鲁斯低不可闻的抽入一口凉气，那声呼唤在他听来几乎震耳欲聋，产生了一种穿透迷雾击中胸腔的错感。他一下子清醒了过来。

“卡尔！”布鲁斯雀跃的喊，立即起身过去扶住怪物的两臂，隔着单薄的棉料去触碰他，发觉那之下的皮肤的硬如钢铁，散发着热量。

“抱歉，我忘了我的礼仪，”他优雅的侧旋过身，一只手仍然搭在怪物的小臂上，稳固着对方，也在借此稳固自己，“这是卡尔，他是……”他飞速的思考起来。

两个警探都听着他的声音落下去，变得低迷又茫然，然后是一个叫人心碎的表情。

“……他是阿尔弗雷德的朋友的子嗣，来处理一些阿福的遗物。”布鲁斯强撑着露出微笑，“他也是我的朋友。”

卡尔没再开口说什么，他也不需要那么做。警探们像是被揍了一拳似的齐齐缩了回去，戈登满脸的愧疚，那只刚才正握着枪柄的手飞快的去拾起水杯，而怀特似乎终于从自己的世界里出来了，意识到自己刚才的态度有多不好，他现在根本不敢再去看布鲁斯脸上的表情。

在这段短暂的过场之后，两位警探又磕磕绊绊的说了几句话，没人再追问那个问题，气氛一下子变得尴尬万分，审讯员和嫌犯的位置瞬间对调。怀特看起来尤其充满罪恶感，似乎正因出言伤害了一名年轻的无辜男孩而自惭形秽，也可能是在自责自己居然搞砸了一次完美的审讯。无论如何，他们今晚都不会再得到任何答案了，布鲁斯对此很满意，于是也顺其自然的开始着手送客。在他身后，卡尔始终像尊雕塑，既没有再开口说话，也没有离开，这令那两位很是不安，卡尔的存在感时时刻刻提醒着他们自己先前的举动给布鲁斯带去了多少伤害，因此甚至没有人想起要追问一个姓氏，或是尝试和他对话。

又一桩事就这样解决了。

阖上门之后，布鲁斯拿额头抵住门扉，做了几次深呼吸，心里盘算着下次他们什么时候会来。直到确保自己终于冷静下来后，他才转过去，正酝酿着想说些什么，但发觉走廊已经空无一人。

 

 

 


	5. Chapter 5

温带大陆性气候不会有这样的降雨量，连绵不断的阴雨持续了一整个月，最好的天气也只是阴天，导致所有的床单与衣物都泛着一股潮冷，贴合肉体时会激起一阵鸡皮疙瘩。哥谭似乎总是被阳光遗落的那个世界一角，布鲁斯如今已经非常习惯了，因此他只是揉了一下冻凉的鼻尖，拢紧衣领，填上喉颈与衬衫间的缝隙，继续手头的工作。

继哥谭警局造访之后，大宅里便只剩下他与卡尔两个人，这名沉默寡言的怪物终于稳定了下来，噩梦不再侵扰他，他清醒的时间越发长久，但缄默的时间也一并拉长，那种态度与被某种刺激洗刷成一张白纸的受害者有很大区别，卡尔在任何意义上都不像是个受害者。

如果你不明白火，那火会灼伤你，你会因此畏惧火，并从此懂得敬畏未知的道理，但卡尔却像头对所有事物都心怀鄙夷的原始蛮兽，他似乎不畏惧任何东西，这导致要对他的困境感同身受变得很艰难，哪怕是曾经见过他痛呼哀叫的布鲁斯也一样。他在两位警探见过卡尔后便立刻去客房找到了他的怪物，但面对他的一连串质问与疑惑，卡尔只是拿那对湛蓝眼睛回视他，未发一言，以至于布鲁斯都开始怀疑先前从他嘴里听到自己的名字是否只存在在幻想里。在后续几次艰难的交流同样无果之后，年轻的韦恩干脆宣布放弃，一半是因为无可奈何，另一半是出于赌气的心理，他选择撤回自己的安全领域。

但说实话，布鲁斯其实宁可卡尔拒绝他的主动示好，在吃过最初几天的苦头之后，他实在不情愿分出功夫来去细心照顾一个有心理障碍的失忆流浪汉的情绪，那怪物最好能自己找到回家的路，布鲁斯更是乐得见到手上少个大麻烦。于是从第二周开始，他只在准备餐饮时才会出现，其他时候基本都在书房或是花园里待着，警探们造访的那天给他带来了很大的启示，直到现在，他才感到自己终于找到了一个有实践性的目标。

这天夜里，他正在书房里坐着，两台电脑在眼前同时运作，主机散热时的嗡鸣是屋内唯一的动静，而屋外则是另一个世界，雨点拍落在玻璃窗户上，劈啪作响，偶尔伴随雷鸣。

一阵闪电从布鲁斯的余光里划过去，他起先没去注意，直到忽然间，头顶的吊灯熄灭了。浓郁的黑暗瞬间覆盖书房，电脑屏幕跟着熄灭，年轻男孩因为突如其来的视觉转变而往后一缩，紧皱起眉。

在犹豫片刻后，他不耐烦的啧一声，起身凭借着记忆与肢体摸索推门走出房间，发现那片黑暗也吞没了整座大宅。去往地下室的一路上，他磕绊的撞到好几个障碍物，直到视线终于勉强适应了黑色，然后忽然撞上了一个并非冷硬的东西。

坚实、没有撼动分毫、并且散发着高热。布鲁斯吞咽回险些脱口而出的惊呼，转而从鼻腔里恼火的哼了一声。

“……卡尔？”他问，随即意识到这个问题实在太过多余，这里不可能还有别的人了。

一如既往的没有回答。但如今布鲁斯已经知道对方只是不愿意搭理自己。他扯了下嘴角。

一边绕过对方在黑暗中高大的轮廓，布鲁斯一边故意刻薄的说：“只是普通跳闸而已，老伙计，这是所有鬼宅都有的通病，和你也没什么关系，你完全可以回到客房里去继续逃避世界。”

没有回应，从背后传来跟上的脚步声，带着熟悉的沉重感。他的大怪物总是这样，沉默寡言得叫人发狂，但注意力往往都会汇聚在同一个地方。

布鲁斯忍不住叹息，发现自己又心软了。隔了一会儿，他闷闷不乐的补充解释道：“跳闸就是……有什么东西超过了额定负荷，装不下了、所以坏了，懂吗？但是可以修好的，我正在去修理的路上。”

在说话的间隙，他在走廊尽头找到地下室的入口，推开门的一瞬间便被斜角下方那片更浓郁的黑暗摄住，布鲁斯有些头疼的揉了揉额角，考虑着自己是否该先去找一个手电筒之类的照明物再继续，但就在想要后退的时候，他再次撞上了卡尔。

怪物始终缄默，连呼吸声似乎也不可闻，在一片漆黑中这相当令人不安，并且很容易联想到不好的东西。

“嘿，别挡着我的路，行吗？”布鲁斯粗鲁的抱怨，试图以此掩饰自己猛然加速的心跳。

一只手抓住了他的肘弯，过分的用力，意味强硬，显然，这说明卡尔仍然控制不好力道。他从后方施力，同时用胸膛推搡着布鲁斯继续前进，或者说该是下坠，他的脚尖就悬在楼梯口，但在他能失去平衡的摔下去再拗断脖子前，那只手扣紧了，像是没有承担任何重量般的半提着布鲁斯，直到年轻男孩在一连串急促的咒骂间找回平衡。

“好吧，好吧！天哪，你这个强硬的混蛋。”他咬牙切齿的说，但莫名有种得到了又一次的稳固的错感，就好像卡尔在不只是体重方面的支撑起了自己，和他与那两位警探们会面时的场景感觉类似，于是片刻犹豫后，他屈服的开始往下走，竭力忍耐住躯体一点点被浓黑吞噬而带来的不安。

陈旧的腐木与尘埃的气息骚扰着他的鼻腔，布鲁斯连打了两个喷嚏，激烈的动作导致后背再一次撞上后方的卡尔，这回，怪物用两只手来稳固他的步伐，男孩没再抱怨什么。

他们以这个别扭的姿势走到最后一格楼梯，布鲁斯勉强凭借记忆与天窗外透进来的一点月光找到方向，他研究了一会儿电闸，重开了两次也毫无反应，于是又开始观察周围的电器。他一开始以为是两台超级电脑让大宅无力负荷，但接着发现连接着一台老式洗衣机的接口断开了，裸露的断口像个狰狞的创口，从泛黄的保护层下暴露出扭曲的丝，沾着积蓄起的水滴，

很有可能是老鼠或是单纯因为上了年头而过度老旧破损导致的。这让布鲁斯为难起来，他得找个绝缘体才能处理这个问题，于是在狭小的地下室搜索的间隙，他顺口又把这些解释了一遍给卡尔听，不报期待的等着看对方会不会做一些不是光用蛮力指使自己的事。

这并非是不切实际的美好期待，因为事实上，卡尔并不像最初他以为那样的什么都不懂，基础的生活能力在噩梦过去后便重新找到了他，现在，他能在不被提醒的前提下记得主动进食，清理自己，入睡，这说明他多少也是有些常识的。

因此，布鲁斯没想到当他回过头时，他会看到卡尔用手去抓住了那根漏电的接线。

“别！”他立即喊了出来，声音蓦得拔高，一阵恐惧涌上来把他吞没，但在他能扑上去阻止前，卡尔的手指上已经缠绕上了劈啪作响的接线。接触的部位甚至像劣质电影那样的发出了滋滋响声，伴随着烧焦了什么东西似的蒸腾的烟，但卡尔本人却似乎什么也没感觉到一样，无比轻松的把那根接线彻底拔掉，再甩到了一边。

“你这个见鬼的疯子！卡尔，不，看在上帝的份上——”

心跳依然悬在喉咙口里怦怦作响，几秒后，他在翻涌的悔意、恍惚与惊恐间意识到卡尔依然站着。布鲁斯一下子瞪圆眼睛，随即气势汹汹的继续猛扑过去。

他一把扯过卡尔的那只手臂，正好赶上他们头顶的灯光亮起。在他重新被点亮的眼前，那些刚刚接触过高压辐电流的手指完好无损，连一个印子都没留下，空气中也没有蛋白质被灼烧的气味，而卡尔本人更是自在极了，仍然用那副一贯的生疏表情垂头看着布鲁斯。他沉默的面对布鲁斯的不可置信与慌乱，但没有阻止男孩反复翻过他的手臂去查看的动作。

“……为什么？”接近一分钟的反复观察与确认后，布鲁斯张口结舌，用力皱起眉，“这不可能，你不该……这是台老机器了，地下室还在漏水，你不可能……为什么？”

没有回答，而布鲁斯忽然感到浑身冰冷。他是刻意没有去想这些的，有关卡尔的沉默，墓园与客房里那些仍然没有解释损坏，会让一个壮年男人嘶声痛呼的噩梦，没有脱水或减重，还有——看在阿尔弗雷德的份上——那些被用手指按出明显指印的各类餐饮器皿。打从一开始，他就没有去考虑这些疑点，因为他不想去问。

在就布鲁斯的思绪彻底混乱的时候，另一只同样完整、同样温热的手抬起来，宽大厚实的手掌裹住了他的下巴，将男孩的脸抬高了一些。布鲁斯此时根本无心抵抗，于是仰头看过去，发觉自己再次成为了那双极具穿透性的蓝眼睛的目标，那眼神令人毛骨悚然。

这是事实。布鲁斯一早就知道他的怪物异于人类，他不傻也不瞎，更没有像外界以为或期待的那样失去理智。一切都是心知肚明的，卡尔的大力、过于强悍的体质，缺乏道具时造成的损害，甚至是他的失忆都不符合任何布鲁斯能找到的医学案例……布鲁斯愿意帮助他，并不想去了解他，但无论如何， ** **这**** 都太超过了。

这究竟是怎么回事？布鲁斯想。但在那之前，还有一个更好的问题。

“你到底是什么？”他迷惑的问，在听见自己的声音后才意识到自己真的开口了，但不像是在提问，更像是在感叹。

而这次，在一阵过于冗长的沉默凝视之后，卡尔给了他一个模糊的答案。

“天使。”他迟缓但肯定的说，嗓音因为缺乏使用而嘶哑，蓝眼睛却明亮、泛起非人的亮光。他正托着布鲁斯的下巴，手掌热且干燥，皮肤平滑，触感像是被阳光直射，把男孩本已经被雨季冻冷的脸颊慢慢捂到发烫。

“……但是坏了。”他喃喃道。

不久之后，布鲁斯会意识到他的怪物当时指的并不是他自己。

 

 

 


	6. Chapter 6

 

 

 

他列了一张单子，仿照高中时化学实验课的实验结果报告单，详细记录下这段时间内他们实验出的卡尔的种种‘不同’。倘若说之前他称呼对方为怪物情有可原，那么现在，这个称谓完全不足以形容他身边总是跟着的这道沉默影子。

卡尔的力量超乎想象的大，普通的健身器无法判断出最大负重，有一回布鲁斯带他去了一趟地下私人车库，随即发现卡尔能够单手举起一台超过一千六百千克的轿车，轻轻松松的。其次，他也并不是真的需要食物或水分来维持生命，见鬼，他甚至不需要呼吸，就好像这具躯体已经完全超脱人类生理。偶尔的时候，布鲁斯注意到他的哑巴房客会在难得有阳光的天气里在靠近窗户的位置静止不动，似乎是在摄取光照，他在报告单上把这点记了下来。

最叫人吃惊的是卡尔的眼睛的能力，这是布鲁斯根本意想不到的，因为‘加热视线’听起来像是漫画里才会有的东西。发现的契机也很凑巧，通常来说，在他们进行这类实验的时候，流程是他安排卡尔去做某样事，然后他的房客很好脾气的任由自己被随意指使，似乎一点自主思维的能力也没有，不过布鲁斯知道事实并非如此，卡尔有自己的想法，有的时候，他会抓到对方在某个地方静止不动，观察着自己，表情若有所思。

那次，布鲁斯在又一个项目上打完勾再添上一个匪夷所思的数字，随后用力甩了甩报告单，抬手去揉着鼻梁和因为太久盯着一个点而发涩的双眼，心情激动，却又忽然觉得这一切都不公平。

“说真的，你还有什么超能力？”他抱怨的问，卷起袖子走到卡尔身边，对方刚从跑步机上下来，那台设备已经彻底被报废了。

他看向布鲁斯，歪了一下头，没有说话。

布鲁斯恼火的叹了一口气，抬起眼睛看回去，“我觉得在你能做到的事上，是我的想象力还不够。”他弹了一下手里的报告单，指甲与纸面接触时发出啪的一声脆响。“所以，来吧，大个子，告诉我你还能做到什么。”他兴奋的说，随即想到了什么，于是立刻补充道：“也别顾忌什么，我不会拿这个来要挟你的，之前我也没告诉警方你是谁，不是吗？”

虽然那是因为我也不知道你是谁，或者说，是什么。布鲁斯想，但是选择不把这句话说出来。

在他面前，高大的超级人类——也可能是非人类，只是拥有人类的外形——一如既往的沉默，但这回，他的眼里闪过一道光，嘴角略微抽动一次，像是一抹生疏的笑意。布鲁斯惊讶的张大眼睛，但那个表情很快就消失了，卡尔再度恢复到没有任何情绪的模样。

然后他扭过头，眼眶开始发红，热度蒸腾灼烧着空气，直到忽然间，鲜红色彻底填满、代替掉那两只湛蓝的眼球。两束红色的光像是溅射的岩浆般从卡尔的眼中射出，直中已经报废的跑步机，在一阵扫描激光似的轰响与机械被破坏再融化哀鸣过后，卡尔阖上眼睛，终止了袭击。

再次张开眼时，那双蓝眼睛又回来了，并且一点也看不出红色的残留。几秒的对视之后，卡尔的表情出现了变化，眉头皱起，半张开嘴，似乎要说什么。那副欲言又止的神态实在难得，以至于布鲁斯愣了好一会儿，后来才意识到自己从某一刻起就屏住了呼吸。

他的脸色一定很难看，因为卡尔看上去就好像是在担心他。

“不，我……我没事。”布鲁斯清了清嗓子，忽然感到喉咙收紧，“只是有些惊讶。我以前不知道天使还能做到这种事。”

惊讶不足以形容男孩在见过那一幕后的感受，准确来说，他正在感受面对未知的恐惧，哪怕只是和卡尔对上视线，只要一想起那双蓝色的眼睛刚才做过什么，布鲁斯的手指就无法抑制的轻微颤抖起来。

这只是一台跑步机，几块接线板，破铜烂铁而已，他可以明天就再订五台回来。

现在，想象一下换做是在皮肉、脂肪、内脏与骨骼上，那种能力可以做到什么。他可以用钱买回来一具新的身体吗？性命呢？

在激烈的动摇中，布鲁斯下意识往后退了一步，然后发现自己被拉住了。他刚才过于沉浸在自己的想法里，以至于没有注意到卡尔在什么时候抓住了他的手腕。天使的掌心和之前几次触碰时一样炙热，力量控制合适了不少，只是能够把他固定在原地，但不至于产生痛感。然而在这种时刻，这个接触的突然性足以叫布鲁斯猛地吸进一口凉气，他试图抽回手，但是失败了。

“天使。”卡尔迟钝的说，收紧了手指，指腹陷入皮肤里。

心跳急剧加速，呼吸变快，恐慌在即将彻底攫住意识的前一秒，布鲁斯瞪大眼睛，忽然想到了什么。

“……那次你做了噩梦，几乎毁了我的客房。”他说，声音随着每个字出口而逐渐变大，突然间无比激动，脑内因为过于快速的思绪转动而隐隐发痛，但布鲁斯不在乎，他顺着卡尔抓紧自己的方向往前跨出一步，主动靠近过去。

“那时候是你的能力失控了，对不对？”他用上了疑问句的语气，不过并非实在征询答案，他知道自己的判断。

“我试图安抚你，想要让你别再折磨自己的眼睛，你叫我滚开……那是你对我说的第一句话。”

布鲁斯低下头，看着自己手里捏着的那张报告单，单薄的纸张已经被力道扭曲了，字迹因为反复的擦拭而模糊不清，数字间的标点笔墨痕迹过重，被拉出很长的弧线。他忽然笑起来，用力摇了摇头，然后把那张纸拍到眼前这个坚硬的胸膛上，力道极大，以至于手掌连接手腕的位置都在隐隐作痛。

“你想要保护我，”布鲁斯肯定的说，重新对上那双湛蓝的眼睛，“你不会伤害我。”他听起来像是在说服卡尔或者是他自己，但此时此刻，他确实相信这句话。

卡尔垂下眼睛看着他，眉头依然没有松开，嘴也依然半张着，在将近半分钟的僵硬之后，他用力摇了摇头，经过一阵万分艰难的挣扎，再次开口：“修好坏了的。需要……需要我做什么？”

这是一句乍一听来毫无逻辑可言的胡话，但他的眼神太过诚恳，以至于布鲁斯一下子就听懂了。

看着这个刚刚向他展示过不可想象的力量的男人和字词的挣扎就像是看着缺乏润滑的旧齿轮试图彼此磨合，不可思议，又叫人止不住的心软。布鲁斯几乎能看到这个可怜的家伙脑子里的那些破损、不连贯的碎片，无数次的想要拼合在一起却又惨烈失败了，最终只能组织出一副不伦不类的画面来。

他惋惜的看着卡尔，近乎怜悯的叹息。这场景莫名的叫他感觉滑稽。

“我需要你做什么……”布鲁斯重复，咬起自己的嘴唇，接着双眼一亮。但这只是假象，实际上，这个想法在实验开始前就已经诞生了，他只是没想到可以进行的这么简单，或者说，他没想到卡尔会主动提出来。这证明出于某些未知的原因，卡尔似乎在意布鲁斯，那么他就值得一些实话。

布鲁斯深吸进一口气。

“……好吧，这么说吧。我之前只是不忍心看你流落街头，但也没想多管什么，你可是个大麻烦，我没办法、也绝不会在这个时候把你交给警方，毕竟最近我需要他们把所有的注意力都集中在一件事上。”说到这里，布鲁斯自嘲的轻哼一声，“是不是很自私？抱歉，但我就是这样的人，至少我现在向你说实话了。”

在他面前，卡尔只是紧盯着他，没有面露反感，没有任何情绪的波动。

于是布鲁斯回以一笑，全然坦诚，接着反手去握住对方依然抓着自己的那只手腕。

“你不是说自己是天使吗？那正好，卡尔，我要你帮我复仇。”

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 谢谢sy的keisenri帮我纠错！


	7. Chapter 7

 

面对悲伤或突如其来的巨大打击，人的情绪通常会有五个阶段，一是否认，不承认这件事发生了，否认其真实性。二是迁怒，为什么这件事要发生在我身上？为什么是我？为什么不能是其他任何人？三是逃避现实，寻找不真实或有用的寄托，例如借酒消愁，沉迷药物，有意或无意的自我伤害式的沉溺其中。四是彻底的步入低迷状态，承认事件确实发生了，并对此感到无力、难以得到慰藉，并因此陷入循环的痛苦之中。五是接受现实，向前看，走出悲伤，摆脱负面情绪后得以进行新的开始。

如果非要用这种方式来对他的状态进行评定的话，布鲁斯认为自己处于第四与第五阶段之间，但他宁可挖开伤口，带上一副万众期待的悲惨面具去展示给所有好奇的人看，以此获取想要的效果、达成目的，也不会允许自己接受这就是他的现实。这份痛苦毫无疑问是真实的，但他不能真的因此感到悲痛。

有时候，他能清楚的看到自己正站在一道悬崖边上，摇摇欲坠，因此容不得半点差错。

只在极其偶尔、极其苛刻的情况下，布鲁斯会允许自己展露出真实的情绪。大部分时候都是在与卡尔相处时，尽管他已经说出了需要对方协助的话，但具体的操作还需要更多的准备。

感谢高中某年假期时他突如其来的好奇心与求知欲，经过彻夜不休的四天的尝试后，布鲁斯已经成功侵入了哥谭警局的犯罪库，每周一次和戈登警探的通话也提供了不少信息，他得知警方已经排查完了哥谭所有售卖制作炸药所需的材料的店铺，要么就是他们的嫌犯有聪明到知道如何避开店内的摄像头，要么就是那个人还有自己的渠道，总而言之，三周之后警方仍然一无所获，暂时失去了继续下去的线索，正准备根据警探们的线人开始进一步排查黑市上的动向。

其实布鲁斯的计划很简单，他只是要在警方之前找到那个人就可以了，并不需要立刻就开始跟进案情，但他发现自己在阿尔弗雷德这么多年的教导下仍然没能摆脱现代年轻人的那种急躁，他总是想要知道更多，想要知道什么时候会开始，又在什么时候会结束。

为了阻止自己做出一些冒失的决策，布鲁斯决定把空余下来的时间留给他计划中的另一个关键点：卡尔，他的复仇天使。

现在想来，他与卡尔的相遇仿佛已经是某种预告，在一场他人的悲剧中凭空出现的怪物般的男人，失去记忆又似乎全知全能，与其说是天使，他倒更像是一名陨落的神祇，在缺乏任何感情与道德引导的前提下依附上了一个在这两点上都无法提供帮助的富家遗孤。做为一只刚破壳的雏鸟第一眼看到的存在，哪怕布鲁斯是一条毒蛇，卡尔想必也不会有二心。

他的能力太过广泛了，随着时日的推进，两人相处的时间增多，布鲁斯也发现了更多卡尔没有告诉他的细节。除却最大的安全隐患问题已经解决以外——在这点上，卡尔不需要布鲁斯叮嘱就知道如何调节自己的力量，也没有再开启过那个视线，他令人放心的叫布鲁斯不放心——现在，他们的问题在于卡尔的五官感知。经过进一步的实验后，他们发现卡尔的听力、视力与嗅觉显然也都不一般，最好的例子就是：他能在隔着接近一公里的距离下听见布鲁斯的心跳声。

那次的起因是布鲁斯离开了大宅，选择在一个阴郁的午后独自前往韦恩墓园。破碎的棺柩楼已经修复完毕，一周前收工，承包商果然没有敢多问原因，甚至不需要韦恩少主本人出面，在一通电话里应付几句小心翼翼的试探已经足矣。

实在不愿意再体会一次上次离开韦恩土地的状况，这次，布鲁斯直接去阿尔弗雷德生前钟爱的花园修剪了几朵适合的花。在穿越布满及膝的杂草的平原的途中，一个想法击中他，鬼使神差的促使他中途转移方向，去到了另一个地方。

十五分钟之后，布鲁斯裹挟着充溢胸腔的复杂情绪，脚步停止在一个年月古老的旧井口前。除却野草以外，几株野花在边沿轻柔摇曳，它们的种子被残酷的风卷到了这样一个毫无生机的地方，看起来就和布鲁斯一样别无选择。

好一会儿，布鲁斯只是凝视进这个深洞，想着上一次他在这时发生过的事。那是另一场悲剧，而现在社会人人讲究凡事都要有仪式性，那或许他也该再次落入这个地方。

布鲁斯严肃的思考着，感到思绪声在变得浩大同时，意识在变得愈发的渺小。

下一秒，一声空气爆破似的巨响在他后方炸开，他猛地回转过身，脑内某处一个声音轻柔的告诉他：这是一个机会，你可以不小心失去平衡再摔下去。

但在他跟前，卡尔正看着他，表情肃穆，眉头紧皱，而且和任何时候一样，他看起来不打算解释自己为什么又一次凭空出现了。

布鲁斯稳住了脚步。

一股积蓄已久的愤怒猛然涌上来，紧跟其后却是某种近乎冷漠的平静，这样过于快速的情绪转换让布鲁斯自己都有些措手不及，他往前踉跄了一步，远离了那个井口，迎上了卡尔伸出来的手。

他允许对方接住自己，几秒后才用力甩开那只手臂，卡尔看起来还想再次抓住他，但赶在那之前，布鲁斯恶狠狠的剜了他一眼，扭身走向墓园的方向，紧紧阖住嘴。直到此刻，那种被戳穿了秘密的狼狈感觉才浮现出来，叫他颧骨发烫，耳根一阵瘙痒。在他身后，卡尔同样沉默的跟了上来。

布鲁斯用路程的十五分钟调整了心态，在终于步入他的最初目标，即韦恩家族的棺柩楼后，他才缓慢呼出一口气。空气中不再有那种陈旧、腐败的气味了，彩绘玻璃透着一丝丝的光，在那之下的天使雕塑用石雕的双眼回视他的目光，因为被投掷上去的光线转换而似乎在垂首哭泣。他有种仿若归家的感觉。

“你是怎么找到我的？我走之前你还在大宅里，也没有告诉过你我要去哪。”

在穿过长廊走向处于最末端的棺柩时，布鲁斯忽然想起自己曾做过类似这个场景的噩梦，立刻开始后背阵阵发冷，于是强迫自己开口去说话，试图以此转移注意力。

在他斜后方，卡尔在那尊天使雕塑前停驻了一两秒，然后再次跟了上来。在说话的时候，他的措辞依然有那种太久没有使用过的生硬感，但好在声音已经不再嘶哑。

“心跳，你的。”他回答，“变快了。”

布鲁斯回头看了他一眼，短暂的惊讶过后，他漫不经心的哼了一声。

“……好吧，所以你听到了我的心跳，还光用心跳就定位了我的位置。当然了。”他叹气，“真不知道为什么我还要惊讶。”

卡尔没有回答，但时至今日，这种缄默已经变得熟悉，甚至说是被欢迎的了。

布鲁斯首先在他父母的棺柩前停止，抬手拂过他们的名字，然后再是阿尔弗雷德。他的花还留在那里，枯萎的花瓣卷曲萎缩，透着一种凄凉、不被重视的气氛，叫他立刻皱起眉，换上了手中捏着的新花。

好一阵子，布鲁斯只是站在那里。

“你想知道那个洞里有什么吗？”他忽然扭头问。

卡尔只是看着他，蓝眼睛专注，面无表情。布鲁斯冲他假笑了一下，但莫名感觉自己被鼓励了，于是继续下去。

“是蝙蝠。”他用揭露谜底的语气说。

“很久以前它们在里面筑了巢，然后有一次，我掉了下去，惊扰了一大群，它们统统飞了出来，就擦着我的脸和眼睛直冲向顶上的天空，把所有的光都堵住了，那个洞里立刻变得漆黑一片，到处都是尖叫和拍打翅膀的声音，我吓坏了，后来做了好几年关于蝙蝠的梦。”

说到这里，他垂下眼睛。

“……但从来不是噩梦，在那些梦里，蝙蝠们没有再吓到或是伤害我，它们托着我，带我飞向顶上的天空，一片光明。人脑是不是很有意思？它会违背你的意志，把童年的阴影圆成一个美丽的谎言。”

卡尔向前迈出一步，布鲁斯立刻警惕的抬起头，发现对方脸上的那副表情他很是熟悉：皱着眉，蓝眼睛严厉。卡尔又在担心他。

“我都说了那不是什么噩梦，卡尔，放松一点。”布鲁斯有些无奈，“别这样，我又不是给自己新找了一个管家回来。”

忽然间，他笑了一下，低头看向自己的手掌依然搭着的那个地方。在他的指尖上是阿尔弗雷德的名字，布鲁斯感到一阵暖意涌上胸口，呼吸有些困难，但某个正刺着他的心脏的棱角却为此柔软下来。

“阿福肯定不会同意你接替他的工作的。”他轻快的说，无意识的撅着嘴，“你不会做饭、不会打扫，还老是搞坏东西，都是我在照顾你，这样完全不够格当一个好管家。”

一阵沉默后，布鲁斯的手指拂过刚换新的鲜花，轻擦过生机勃勃的白色花瓣，轻声补充：“……但他会喜欢你的。”

在他身后，卡尔没有回答，选择又往前靠近一步。

 

 


End file.
